Reading
by Haytar96
Summary: Pepper does some reading...a little too much reading. Pepperony! I don't own IMAA.


**(A/N I really don't know how I came up with this idea….but eh I hope you all like it anyway!)**

Tony, Howard, and Rhodey were in the armory talking about the recent armor upgrades when the armory door hissed open. They all looked up to see Pepper walking in with a heavy looking backpack and an annoyed look on her face, "Hey Pep." Tony said with a small smile. Pepper stalked over to them and set her bag down "Hiya." She said simply and Tony raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong?" he asked amused and the redhead huffed. "My dad has his old college buddies over for the weekend! It's driving me crazy!" she said and hopped up on Tony's work table. "Well you're always welcome to stay with us Pepper." Howard said and Tony blushed faintly but nodded. Pepper smiled and said "Thank you!"

The boys went on talking again while Pepper opened up her bag and took out a rather thick book. Tony walked over to his work table and started working on his armor as Pepper sat cross legged next to him reading. Rhodey smirked at the two and gathered his things "I gotta go. My mom wants me home." He said and Howard and Tony said 'goodbye' not looking up from what they were doing, Rhodey sighed and left the armory.

Howard looked up at the clock and his eyes widened. It was almost three-thirty in the morning, "Tony…" Howard said and nudged his son. Tony looked up and blinked, "what?" he asked and Howard pointed to the clock on the wall. Tony's own eyes widened and he looked over at Pepper to see she hadn't moved an inch and that the book she was reading was almost at its end, "Pepper…" he said and poked her in the knee. Without looking up from her book Pepper responded with a "Hmmmm?"

"It's almost four in the morning." Tony said and Pepper looked up and looked around blinking. "Really?" she asked and Tony laughed, "Really." He said smiling. Howard gathered some files and papers he need and quietly listened to the two teens, "Time to go." Tony said and Pepper pouted. "Awwww! Can I finish my book?" she asked giving him the puppy dog eyes, Tony shook his head "no Pepper…you can finish it tomorrow." He said and Pepper groaned. "Fine." She said and put her book away.

Tony and Howard waited patiently as Pepper put her things away. She jumped off the work table and her vision blurred, Pepper swayed and darkness consumed her. Tony lunged forward and caught the falling redhead before she hit the ground, "Pepper?!" he asked and checked her pulse. Howard strode forward and looked at her closely. "She fainted…" he said and Tony gently picked her up and held her close. "I wonder why…" he said and thought for a moment before coming up with the conclusion, "She had been sitting in the same spot for almost twelve hours without moving…or eating or drinking anything." He said and Howard grabbed her bag not at all worried. He knew that his son wouldn't let anything happen to Pepper, "I think you're right. I think she just needs rest." He said and Tony nodded agreeing.

Tony carried Pepper out of the armory to the car with his father in tow. They arrived at the house in the matter of minutes and Pepper was still out like a light, Tony picked her up again and brought her into the house and up to the guest bedroom. He gently set her on the bed and tucked her in, "Goodnight Pep." Tony said quietly and placed a feather light kiss on her forehead. He then wrote something down on a little sheet of paper and placed it on the pillow beside the sleeping girl.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Pepper sighed and her eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" she asked herself and she sat up. Pepper looked around and saw a dim light coming through a curtained window, she glanced down at the bed she was in and saw a sheet of paper lying next to her. Pepper picked it up and carefully read it.

_Pep, _

_Hey you passed on me! You're at my house in the guest room. Make sure you drink something before you go looking around._

_Love Tony._

_P.S. If you need me I'm right next door. _

Pepper smiled and looked at the night stand next to her. A bottle of water sat there waiting for her, she took it and drank more than half of it in a minute. Pepper then got out of bed and peeked out into the hallway; she moved out of her room and saw a door open a crack. She peeked in to see Tony sleeping soundly, Pepper smiled and unconsciously moved into the room. She looked around and saw that her bag was sitting on the floor, she grinned and rummaged through it and pulled out a book.

Pepper sat down on the other side of Tony's bed and began to read again. Tony felt the shift on his bed and he looked up, he rolled his eyes and sat up. Tony plucked the book from Pepper's hands and tossed it across the room, "Hey!" Pepper protested and then gasped when Tony pulled her down into a lying position. "Sleep." He said tossing a blanket over her. Pepper sighed, closed her eyes and smiled. Tony smiled and snuggled down into the blankets and pulled Pepper close.

**(A/N Ok sorry for the bad ending! Please review! Oh and this fic sort of had a little life lesson in it! Don't read for a large amount of time! Because what happened to Pepper happened to me, except for the fact that I didn't have Tony to catch me -_- I fainted in the doorway of my bedroom….I was lying halfway out of my room for almost two hours. When I got up I had a very large bruise on my face because I hit the doorframe on the way down….not my finest moment in life. Soooo be careful! Stop reading once and while and go for a short walk or get something to eat or drink!)**


End file.
